Jigoku no Tenshi, Tengoku no Akuma
by Tenshi no Yupiteru
Summary: Discontinued for an indefinite amount of time. Three brothers. Five sisters. Both sides have believe their siblingsiblings to be dead since their last appearance before the Eve Wars. What happens when they meet again facing another opponent?
1. Hanase no Unmei

__

AN: As we all know, I have no claim over Sailor Moon nor Gundam Wing. If I did, I sure wouldn't be writing on now would I?

****

Jigoku no Tenshi, Tengoku no Akuma_(Hell's Angels and Heaven's Demons)_

Three brothers. Five sisters. Both sides have believe their sibling, or siblings, to be dead; since their last appearance before the Eve Wars. What happens when they meet again; facing another opponent, Blood Moon: Massacre, the former soldiers from OZ? Why are the girls so distant, cold and temperamental?

**__**

Teaser:

What if they came to earth to protect the Princess of Sank Kingdom? Would they find out their brothers were still alive? What would be their reaction? Would they reconcile? Would they fall in love; going against orders, to protect the Princess' male bodyguards?

__

**Serenity Tenshi Yuki-Maxwell__**

Sailor Moon: Tuskino Usagi

Cover names: 

_Serena Toushi (fighting spirit) Peacecraft; Tomicka Hikari (light) Max; Angelina Solo; Mortality_

Pilot: 

_00_

Gundam Name: 

_Hades/Nemesis (Chaos)Hecate/Artemis (Cosmos)_

Codenames: 

_Jigoku no Tenshi Hell's Angel Valasca_

Age: 

_18_

Hair Color:

_Silver with black, ice blue and crimson streaks_

Hair Style: 

_Flows to floor, usually in two braids until the floor, cornrows, buns, curls_

Eye Color: 

_Midnight-silver_

Height: 

_5' 0"_

From:

_Colony L2_

Likes: 

__

Loud music, pranks, fighting, food, clothes, video games, drag racing, cars

Dislikes: 

__

Idiots, dense people, perverts, pacifism, Relena Peacecraft

Ex-Boyfriends: 

Chiba, Mamoru (Japanese)

Notes: 

Two sisters; _Raye Kaoire Yuki-Maxwell, Mina Naomi Yuki-Maxwell_ and one brother; _Duo Shinigami Maxwell_. Parents unknown. Raised by Dr. M; Mr. and Mrs. Peacecraft. Trained with Dr. J, Dr. M, Professor K and Mentor T. Has a passion to hate Relena Peacecraft due to several problems from she was a child.

__

**Rei Kaoire Yuki-Maxwell __**

Sailor Mars: Hino Rei

__

Cover names: 

_Fushichou (phoenix) Ryuu (dragon) Yui; Reika Kaoire Honoo (flame); Demon Hino; Eternity_

Pilot: 

_08_

Gundam Name: 

_Ares Sensou(merge into Marusu)_

Codenames: 

_Seika Scared fire Hebi Snake _

Age: 

_18_

Hair color: 

_Midnight_

Hair style: 

_Flows to butt, usually in braid, bun, cornrows, buns, curls_

Eye color: 

_Violet_

Height: 

_5' 4"_

From: 

_Colony L2_

Likes: 

_Loud music, pranks, stunts, fighting, food, clothes, video games, drag racing_

Dislikes: 

_Idiots, happy-go-lucky people, television, arrogant people_

Ex-boyfriends: 

_Tomoe, Chad (Japanese)_

Notes: 

Two sisters; _Serenity Tenshi Yuki-Maxwell, Mina Naomi Yuki-Maxwell_ and one brother;_Duo Shinigami Maxwell_. Parents unknown. Raised by Dr. M; Heero Yuy. Trained with Dr. J, Dr. M, Professor K and Mentor T. Has a passion for fire reading, fortune telling, and predicting the future.

__

**Minako Naomi Yuki-Maxwell **__

Sailor Venus: Aino Minako

__

Cover names: 

_Mina Nekkyou (enthusiasm) Peacecraft; Freya Shouri (victory) Belle; Deity Aino; Destiny_

Pilot: 

_06_

Gundam Name: 

_Eros Aphrodite (merge into Vinnasu)_

Codenames: 

_Renai Romance Adore_

Age:

_18_

Hair color:

_Blonde, gold tint_

Hair style: 

_Flows to butt, usually in French braid or bow, bun, cornrows, buns, curls_

Eye color: 

_Azure-blue_

Height: 

_5' 4"_

From: 

__

Colony L2

Likes: 

_Loud music, shopping, volleyball, food, clothes, video games, drag racing_

Dislikes: 

__

Perverts, gay men, no sales at malls, Relena Peace craft (at certain times)

Ex-boyfriends: 

_too many to list (all ethnics)_

Notes:

Two sisters; _Raye Kaoire Yuki-Maxwell, Serenity Tenshi Yuki-Maxwell_ and one brother; _Duo Shinigami Maxwell._ Parents unknown. Raised by Dr. M; Mr. and Mrs. Peacecraft. Trained with Dr. J, Dr. M, Professor K and Mentor T. Has a passion for acting, dancing, singing, modeling and playing volleyball.

__

**Meilin Tomoyo Chang __**

Sailor Mercury: Mizuno Ami

__

Cover names: 

_Yoshiko (quiet child) Chousen (challenge) Yui_; _Anabella Chie (wisdom) Ryuu; Alarista Mizuno; Tranquility_

Pilot: 

_09_

Gundam Name: 

__

HermesAthene (merge into Maakyurii)

Codenames:

_Seigi Justice Tensai Genius _

Age: 

_18_

Hair color:

_Dark-blue_

Hair style: 

__

Flows to shoulders, usually in twin pigtails at end of neck or bun

Eye color: 

_Azure-navy_

Height: 

_5' 2"_

From: 

__

Colony L5

Likes: 

_Swimming, ice skating, chess, computers, hacking, video games, cars_

Dislikes: 

_Idiots, Loud music, fights, pacifism (she has the blood for fighting; ideals are extreme)_

Ex-boyfriends: 

_Kou, Taiki (Japanese)_

Notes: 

One brother; _Wufei Xiaolang Chang_. Parents unknown. Raised by Dr. M; Heero Yuy. Trained with Dr. J, Dr. M, Professor K and Mentor T. Has a passion for chess, swimming, ice skating and hacking.

__

**Litanya Nicole Barton**__

Sailor Jupiter: Kino Makoto

__

Cover names: 

__

Kaminari (thunder) Ying Fa Yui; Flora Tora (tiger) Inazuma (lightning); Sakura "Kura" Kino; Trinity

Pilot: 

_07_

Gundam Name: 

_ZeusArashi Storm (merge into Yupiteru)_

Codenames:

_Ryuu no Kaminari Thunder Dragon Chinmoku Silence _

Age: 

_18_

Hair color:

_Brown-auburn_

Hair style: 

_Flows to shoulder blades, naturally wavy, generally in ponytail; bangs at angle_

Eye color:

_Dark green_

Height: 

__

5' 6"

From: 

__

Earth

Likes: 

_Loud music, pranks, stunts, fighting, food, cooking, hunting and cars_

Dislikes:

__

Idiots, fake clowns, pacifism - doesn't believe that it is the way we will win a war

Ex-boyfriends: 

_Ken Anderson (American)_

Notes: 

One brother; _Trowa Nanashi Barton_. Parents unknown. Raised by Dr. M; Heero Yuy. Trained with Dr. J, Dr. M, Professor K and Mentor T. Has a passion for cooking, hunting and working in the circus.

****

Prologue: _Hanase no Unmei_

She raised the white staff with the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou **1** on top with white wings on either side.

She felt a joining of her beloved friends' powers fill her. A long tear trickled down her pale face and landed in the Cauldron of the Stars **2**. Her powers flew into her staff and she called forth her last attack with every last ounce of energy and strength she could muster to attack.

**"UCHUU NO RAKUEN, SEKAI NO MUGEN, HANASE NO UNMEI, KAKUMEI!" 3**

In a whirlwind of white, gold, silver, light blue, orange, light red, green, violet, dark blue, aquamarine and dark red, the Cauldron exploded.

No boom.

Nothing.

Just the silence.

It engulfed her lithe frame as silver tresses wrapped around her in a blanket-fashion. She closed her silver eyes, feeling herself slip into the darkness.

"Maakyruii… Viinasu… Marusu… Yupiteru… Sataan… Tennou… Nepuchuun… Puruutoo…"

Her voice was soft and melodic as she recited the names of her best friends and the people she considered to be her family.

Maakyruii. Mizu no Senshi. Suisei no Hime. Mizuno Ami. Her first friend in this life. The genius of their group of friends. The would-be famous doctor.

Viinasu. Ai no Senshi. Kinsei no Hime. Aino Minako. Her fourth friend in this life. The beauty and the matchmaker in their group of friends. The would-be famous model.

Marusu. Hi no Senshi. Kasei no Hime. Hino Rei. Her second friend in this life. The priestess with a flaming temper who read the Seika, or the scared fire, in their group of friends. The would-be famous singer.

Yupiteru. Kaminari no Senshi. Mokusei no Hime. Kino Makoto. Her third friend in this life. The major tom-boy fighter, who always claimed that a new cute guy reminded her of one of her old boyfriends in their group of friends. The would-be famous chef.

Sataan. Takai no Senshi. Dosei no Hime. Tomoe Hotaru. The best friend to her future daughter. The shy, quiet firefly, whom the Kaze no Senshi and Umi no Senshi adopted. The would-be famous nurse.

Tennou. Kaze no Senshi. Tenousei no Hime. Tenou Haruka. The only race-car female who pretended to be a man. The famous pianist and would-be famous racer.

Nepuchuun. Umi no Senshi. Kaiousei no Hime. Kaiou Michiru. The ever graceful and elegant violinist dating Kaze no Senshi. The famous violinist and would-be famous painter.

Puruutooo. Mei no Senshi. Meiousei no Hime. Meiou Setsuna. The mysterious yet refined time keeper, who always knew more than she allowed people to know. The would-be famous fashion designer. **4**

Her beloved friends.

"Maborshi no Ginzuishou. I am the Tsuki no Hime. Please give me one last chance at happiness with my friends. I know Chiba Mamoru can not come with us for he belongs to the Chikyuu of this world. Release us from Destiny and Fate. I want the chance to be normal, if only for a time. Please grants us all the happiness and life we deserve. We have fought every battle we have been handed. Grants us soul mates who will cherish and adore us. I know we will fight again, but let peace reign while we rest our souls. Do not allow Selenity-sama, my okaasan of this time, to interfere with my wishes. I will become the Senshi no Uchuu, but I want one last chance at happiness and peace before I sacrifice everything to be that solider. Please hear my plea…"

Her last worlds drifted into the space that belonged to Cauldron of the Stars. Her body curled itself into a ball and eight lights - one light blue, one orange, one light red, one green, one violet, one dark blue, one aquamarine and one dark red - trailed her light of white, silver and gold; carrying the bodies of the Princesses of the Silver Millennium, the Senshi and the beloved friends of the Tsuki no Hime.

Their memories of who everyone else was disappeared and everything they had known vanished from the earth of the dimension they had once lived in.

They entered an entirely knew dimension which was restoring itself and trying to keep intact the peace that the people had worked so hard to achieve. They were reborn together, only having no clue of who they once were.

****

1_Maboroshi no Ginzuishou_

Japanese for the Silver Imperium Crystal

****

2_Cauldron of the Stars_

****

The last battle scene where Sailor Cosmos and Chaos battle.

****

3_"UCHUU NO RAKUEN, SEKAI NO MUGEN, HANASE NO UNMEI, SEIGI KAKUMEI!"_

Japanese for 'Universe of Paradise, Earth of Infinity, Release of Fate, Revolution!'

****

4_Maakyruii. Mizu no Senshi. Suisei no Hime. Viinasu. Ai no Senshi. Kinsei no Hime. Marusu. Hi no Senshi. Kasei no Hime. Yupiteru. Kaminari no Senshi. Mokusei no Hime. Sataan. Takai no Senshi. Dosei no Hime. Tennou. Kaze no Senshi. Tenousei no Hime. Nepuchuun. Umi no Senshi. Kaiousei no Hime. Puruutooo. Mirai no Senshi. Meiousei no Hime._

Mercury. Solider of Ice. Princess of Mercury. Venus. Solider of Love. Princess of Venus. Mars. Solider of Fire. Princess of Mars. Jupiter. Solider of Thunder. Princess of Jupiter. Saturn. Solider of Death. Princess of Saturn. Uranus. Solider of Wind. Princess of Uranus. Neptune. Solider of the Ocean. Princess of Neptune. Pluto. Solider of the Future actually Time . Princess of Pluto

****

5_Tsuki no Hime; Chikyuu; okaasan; Senshi no Uchuu_

The princess of the Moon; Earth; mother; solider of the universe.


	2. Peacecraft's and Yui's

__

AN: Disclaimer: I do not own or claim any possession of Sailor Moon nor Gundam Wing.

****

Shout outs:

Flame Ivy Moon:

bows I'm pleased you enjoyed the prologue. I actually had no idea what I was writing when I wrote it, so I'm delighted you loved it! Here's the next chapter! You're the first to review, thanks!

Raining Blood Red Moon:

bows I'm also pleased you enjoyed this story! I love your name, by the way! Here's the next chapter, hope you like it just as much! Second to review! WAHOO!

Sailor Gecko:

Ah, so you know my penname's translation! bows As I told Flame Ivy Moon, I honestly have no idea where it came from! Thanks, you keep up your awesome writing too. Yes, you're correct. Look for the title in upcoming chapters! This chapter is dedicated to you!

kacey:

bows I really don't deserve the complinents, but I will be gracious and accept them. I'm really struggling with the piece now, but you have any ideas, please review them to me, okay? Thanks!

Hoshiko Megami:

bows I'm glad you enjoyed it too! scratches back of head I think this chapter is a little bit later than excepted. I had hoped to post it earlier, but my computer had some ISSUES this week!

Flame Sniper:

Well, I'm sorry you don't like cliché. I'm attempting to verse the whole cliché thing. Usagi's coldness thing will be explained, just in later chapters. Patience is a virtue. The whole drag-racing and cars and pranks doesn't come into later either, but I'm disappointed I don't receive your approval. Maybe next time. I typed the information sheets wrong, I've corrected them and I hope they meet your standards. I do not speak/write/understand English all that well. So I apologize for coming across as another author of clichés. Do bad you are not even an actual author of pleased you liked the prologue. This is the first installment of this story. Thanks for reviewing!

ShadowGoddessInc:

claps this chapter is also dedicated to you! Congratulations, you've figured out what the chapter means! Just look for the title in upcoming chapters! laughs I do that too! I'm not alone! hugs then again, I pretty much read everything backwards and switch numbers and letters around, but hey, it's always amusing until I figure it out. Then it's like, wow… that's cool. If only I had noticed that earlier! bows thanks, I wasn't going to include them, but then I realized I switch the girls' names a lot of the time and figured it would be good to include them! I hope the "write it a certain way" is alright with you for this chapter. Actually, you're right on target with the whole "she has accepted the warrior" side of her in this story and "that she will always fight and there is no liking in pacifism," but that isn't actually revealed until later. No, actually you haven't read that much into the bios, and yes, the girls will be rebellious, just because I am as well! blushes You really don't have to defend me, but I AM very gratefully you stood up for me. I honestly don't know what to say except THANK YOU! hugs You're like the protectoress of authors/authoresses. I agree with you about Flame Sniper, but there's not much I can do except hope that maybe he or she will leave an email address next time. blushes I'm really not that good! I'm still trying to deifier the English language and VERY much APPREICATE your compliments. I'm eternally grateful for your support. Thank you, Tenshi no Yupiteru.

Terra Rain:

I'm glad you approve of the whole prologue and Serenity Tenshi Yuki-Maxwell. I'm still deciding if I should change her middle name. It's starting to bug me. It reminds you of your story? Well, I'll have to go read it and review! Phew, I wasn't sure if the Japanese would come out okay! Thanks for telling me! bows

****

Thank you to all my reviewers, I always appreciate the input! This chapter is dedicated to Sailor Gecko and ShadowGoddessInc for correctly translating the title of the story! claps

Chapter 1: _Peacecraft's and Yui's_

The little girl fidgeted as she tugged on the hem of her white colored dress. Her second eldest sister sat next to her, a fake smile adorning her face. She looked up at her sister, who turned to look down at her with the special smile she always wore for her.

Her sister actually fit the persona of a Peacecraft child, yet she did not believe that pacifism was the way to accomplish winning the war. In fact, neither of them believed in pacifism. **1** That what was troubled her seven-year-old mind.

Her sister was eight years of age and had her golden hair tied back into her ever-famous red bow, the rest flowing loosely to her butt. Her cerulean eyes stared ahead at the staircase, waiting for someone to enter the room. She wore a yellow sleeveless dress that reached her knees, tan hose covered her legs and white shoes adorned her feet. Her hands were crossed in front of her and laying her lap. She gave her a side wink before her face sobered up and no emotion graze it.

She on the other hand had silver hair; a mystery as to how she got it because she never knew her parents. For as long as she could remember, the only family she had was one brother and two sisters. Which reminded her, where was Rei-chan?

Mina hadn't said much of anything about Rei's whereabouts other than that she would be watching them.

She once again tugged on the hem of her white dress. It had annoyingly itchy puffy white sleeves with silver ribbons tied in bows on either side. The dress went until mid-thigh on her and it was considerably annoying her. Her legs were bind by white hoses and her feet were adorned by tiny white shoes. Her hair was tied in its traditional buns on either side of her head; but they were annoying her. She hated been dressed up - it was not her forte, it was Mina-chan's forte.

"Mi-chan, I wanna leave!" she whined softly so only her sister could catch what she said.

"Sorry, Sery, we can't leave. I don't know if we ever will," her sister responded just as softly.

"Ah, there the two of you gorgeous children are!" came a way-too-enthusiastic voice cried in a shrill pitch.

Sery and Mina winced, but plastered matching smiles on their faces. Their trainer, Dr. M, or as Sery called her, Suna-mama **2**, walked in calmly with a man and another woman who clung to his left arm. Following the man and woman were two kids, around Mina's age, expect slightly older. The man and woman were dressed much fancier than the two little girls were, making Sery feel horrible because she was under-dressed for the occasion. The boy, who was around the age of eleven, had white-platinum hair and navy eyes. The girl, who was around the age of eight, had a cornflower colored hair and cerulean eyes. The girl had her nose in the air and took an instantly disliking to Sery and Mina. Sery glared right back at the girl and scooted her way of the cream colored couch. She stomped her way over to Dr. M and tugged on Dr. M's over-coat.

"Suna-mama?" she asked, annoyance and misunderstanding in her voice. "What's going on?"

Dr. M smiled at the little nine-year-old and patted her head, "This is your new family, okay, Sery-hime **3 **?"

Sery shook her head in protest and clutched to the older woman's leg, "Don't leave me with them! That girl looks mean!"

Dr. M chuckled lightly, "It's going to be okay, alright? I will be back to pick you and Mina up when I am done with the business. It might take awhile, so don't expect me to return quickly. You need to be protected, and I know how much you dispise bodyguards, so I have no choice but to leave you under the protection of the Peacecraft family, understand, Sery?"

Sery pouted, still refusing to let go of the mother-figure she had in her life right now. Mina had to help Dr. M pry Sery off her leg so she could leave. Sery burst out into sobs when Dr. M had finally left and Mina held up her little sister as she sobbed her heart out. The Peacecraft girl rudely commented, "She's such a crybaby! How can I pretend to have a crybaby for a sister?"

Mina whirled around, but didn't realize that she had made a mistake because Sery lunged at the ten-year-old and screamed **"YOU'RE THE CRYBABY!" **as soon as she tugged on the two braids the girl wore her hair in before punching her in the face.

**"SERY!" **Mina cried and desperately grabbed Sery and attempted to pull her off before she pummeled the other girl into the ground.

Mrs. Peacecraft stood, openly gaping at Sery's behavior while being supported by her husband, who was also slack-jawed at the girl's fierce attitude.

Mrs. Peacecraft slapped Sery right across the face when Mina had finally gotten her away from her daughter. Sery's face snapped back to look at her new "mother" and she glared, knowing Mina was holding her curled up fists behind her back.

**"DON'T YOU EVER RAISE A HAND TO MY DAUGHTER!"** she shrilled cried at Sery. Sery only glared, her sapphire eyes blurring into a black shade and retorted coldly, "You're not my **_MOTHER _**and therefore **_I _do not **have to** _listen _**to** you**."

Everyone stared at the seven-year-old and were in shock from hearing such words from a child, but Mina shrugged it off and immediately apologized for her sister's bad behavior, claiming Sery had temper issues since she was younger.

Mr. Peacecraft cleared his throat loudly, catching the attention of the all of the occupants in the room, "From now you are no longer Serenity Maxwell nor Minako Maxwell. You are now Peacecraft children and should act like them. From now on you are to be known as Serena Toushi Peacecraft and Mina Nekkyou Peacecraft."

Sery went to let out a protest, Mina instantly covered her mouth with both of her hands and winced when Sery, or correctly, Serena, bit her hand.

"Yes, daddy," came Mina's soft voice.

Mrs. Peacecraft instantly took a liking to Mina, her newest 'daughter.'

For four years, it went on like this. Relena would taunt Serena and Serena would respond by beating her up. The servants thought Serena was a riot and gladly let her pull pranks (sometimes she even let Milliardo help her) and didn't tell her because she ate everything that they put on her plate. By the time she had turned eleven, Serena had completely crawled into her own shell and would only let her biological sister see her soft side, and occasionally, Milliardo and Mr. Peacecraft. When Relena turned twelve she was sent away to leave with the Dorilan family. Serena smirked and when Relena began sobbing because she had to leave, she retorted, "**_She's_** such a **crybaby! _How_** can **I **have a **crybaby** for a **sister**?" **4**

Relena tried to punch the youngest adopted Peacecraft, but never landed a punch on her; seeing as Serena had been trained herself to dodge Relena's every move. Of course, Serena could only stand so much dodging, so she turned and fled, Relena hot on her trail. Everyone in the airport noticed them as the Peacecraft children and security had to stop them and take them to Relena's airport gate. Serena was smug about the whole ordeal, but Relena was fuming in rage about Serena's comment. Later in the same year, Serena and Mina were taken back to live with Dr. M to complete their training for the war. Serena and Mina found out that Rei, Litanya and Meilin had been living undercover as well, under the names of Fushichou Ryuu Yui, Kaminari Ying Fa Yui and Yoshiko Chousen Yui; because Dr. M had been building their gundams and perfecting their training routines. **5**

When all the girls were around the age of fourteen; except Sery, who was thirteen, were being trained to pilot their gundams because Dr. M, Professor K and Mentor T felt that they had excelled at everything they had been taught.

Chaos and Cosmos for Sery, Marusu for Rei, Viinasu for Mina, Maakyurii for Meilin and Yupiteru for Litanya.

Then they learned that their gundams were actually made of two other gundams. Chaos became Hades and Nemesis, Cosmos became Hecate and Artemis; Marusu became Ares and Sensou; Viinasu became Eros and Aphrodite; Maakyurii became Hermes and Athene; and Yupiteru became Zeus and Arashi. **6**

The girls started missions as soon as their gundam training had been completed and each learned how to work alone and build their strengths so no weakness could be found.

When Sery turned fifteen, and the others sixteen, Mr. Peacecraft was assassinated as well as his wife, Mrs. Peacecraft, which sent Milliardo into hiding. Serena only felt a bit of remorse for Mr. Peacecraft's death but couldn't have cared if Mrs. Peacecraft had died or not. Secretly, she and Mina went to their adopted father's funeral and then silently left, neither saying much of anything to the other. Sery hacked into files and found Milliardo was living under the name of Zechs Marquise and was apart of OZ.

Even though the girls did not fight the major war, they were still apart of it. Sery had pretended to join OZ and rapidly made her way through the chain of command and became one of Trieze's favorite soldiers as well as most admired soldiers. Mina had become a famous model, by pure accident - when Sery and Rei sent a picture of their sister to a local magazine for a birthday present for their sister and instantly she became famous and she demanded in taking Litanya with her for her bodyguard. When Mina and Litanya weren't attending Mina's modeling shoots, they were destroying local bases. Rei had joined Mamermia's whole army and had destroyed countless of the army while Meilin settled for joining White Fang and working on their computer systems. They had each changed their names; Sery became Tomicka Hikari Max, Mina became Freya Shouri Belle, Litanya became Flora Tora Inazuma, Rei became Reika Kaoire Honoo and Meilin became Anabella Chie Ryuu **7**, but kept regular tabs on each other and each other's whereabouts.

Sery was now seventeen, Meilin, Mina, Rei and Litanya were now eighteen.

They began digging around underground workings and found several uprising, which the girls quickly and swiftly destroyed. Their only problem was that each underground gang/rebel group they found were somehow connected.

Dr. M has decided the girls are going to need the other Gundam Pilots help with their latest mission; not that the girls are too pleased with the idea of working with new comrades, and contacted Dr. J (who survived the Peacemillion blowing up), requesting the assistance of the male pilots in finding out about this new rebel and destroying it before they become a major threat to the peace.

****

1_Belief in pacifism: beliving that we don't need war to slove our problems, Sery and the girls were sort of trained to think that they have to end the war and thus, the need for soldiers_

****

2_Suna-mama - only Hotaru calls her this in the manga, but I thought it was fitting._

****

3_Sery-hime - her nickname, a play off words._

****

4_Serena's retort - I thought it would amusing if she said this. What do you think?_

****

5_These are just their undercover names; they won't use them later._

****

6_Gundams - attempt to keep them in line!_

****

7_Hikari (light); Freya Shouri Belle (Norse Goddess of Love, victory, French for beautiful); Flora Tora Inazuma (Roman Goddess of flowers, tiger, lighting); Honoo (flame); Chie Ryuu (wisdom, dragon)_

__

AN: Wow, my first official chapter! Hope this explains a tid bit of information… because you may or may not be confused in the upcoming chapter.


	3. Memories in the Present

__

AN: Ah. Finally! I thought I'd never get around to posting this! sighs After this, I'm eating lunch… erm, ice cream with Piter-chan, since we just bought a new tub of coffee ice cream with chocolate swirls! SQUEE! And now, for the SHOUT OUTS!

****

Blackrosebunny:

I hope this is a soon enough update! I've already scrapped Chapter 3, so it'll be awhile before it gets uploaded! I hope you this chapter just as much as the last one! I'm pleased you like reading this as much as I love writing it! Thanks much!

****

Raining Blood Red Moon:

I'm pleased I have your stamp approval! blushes The translations took FOREVER, but I think it was worth it, don't you? Ah, pairings… Well, the first pairings won't be introduced until Chapter 7... I think! Thanks much!

****

SilverAngelCosmos:

I'm jealous! What a pretty name! I'm glad you enjoyed that chapter! It was fun to write! Well, their meeting each other is QUITE amusing, to me, that is; hopefully it will be to you as well - however, that won't be until another couple chapters! Thanks much!

****

Chikara-yuy:

I'm glad you loved that chapter! The chapters get more amusing as the story continues, so I may have to change the type of story to humorous! I enjoy thrashing Relena! It's so much fun! Just kidding! Well, here's the next chapter! Thanks much!

Phoenix Bakura:

huggles I love you, you're so FUNNY Phoenix-chan! Sugoi means 'cool' ne? AH, ever the wise one, ain't Phoenix-chan? I've thrown them into a loop this time, and hopefully it will turn out alright! laughs Hee-chan is absolutely adorable! I love all the chibi pictures I have of him! Give Heero a kiss for me, wouldja? 3 Hugs, Jupiter (and Piter-chan) Piter-chan: wags finger in front of computer screen YOU UPDATE SOON TOO MISSY! I NEED SOMETHING TO READ AND REVIEW!

****

PeppyLaPerson:

Hey there! How'd you get your name anyways? Sorry, I just find it interesting! O.O puffy sleeves from the toilet? Um, okay… laughs if I could, I seriously would punch the living daylights out of Relena, but unfortunately sniff I don't own Gundam Wing! That and Hee-chan would be mine! Ah, the whole name-thing isn't explained until the six to last chapter, sorry you'll have to wait that long, but it's worth it! laughs Soup-mama? Freea Shrimp Belles? Alrightie then! Yes, but these are the only names they'll use during the story, alright? 3 laughs Huh, maybe I'll give them a name for each day of the week… not this story, but another one! Thanks for the idea! Yup, I'd probably HAVE to mark it on a calendar so I wouldn't go insane! I'm no energizer bunny, but I wish! Thanks much!

****

Hoshiko Megami:

Ah, one of my beloved readers! huggles I hope this is just as interesting and maybe confusing! At least the new chapter 3 will be SUPERBLY confusing! here's the update! Thanks much!

****

Serenity Maxwell:

Welcome aboard Jigoku no Tenshi Tengoku no Akuma! Or say my friends call it 'the JTTA!' Really? It's different? I hoped so! huggles Thanks so much! Hope you like this chapter just as much! Here's the update (sorry it's so late!)

****

ShadowGoddessInc:

laughs evilly PITER-CHAN HAS OFFICAL CONTROL OVER THE COMPUTER! YEA! Yupiteru has left! Muha! I'm so evil! So, my comments first!… well, um… yea! BUT OF COURSE YOU'RE THE NEW PROCTRESS OF AUTHORS/AUTHORSESSES! I DEMAND THAT YOU ARE!

Iie. I shouldn't have left the computer for Piter.

Piter! GET OFF!

Piter-chan: puppy dog eyes But… but YUP-CHAN! bursts out sobbing Usagi style

Iie. No buts. Here's your ice cream, now go play with Hee-chan, Atemu-chan and Kura-chan, k?

Piter-chan: pouts NO FAIR!

sighs Fine, you get the next review! Alright?

Piter-chan: in a sing song voice HEE-CHAN! glomps Heero

So, anyways,… bows I'm so honored you like my writing! Most of the other stuff on here was when I first joined, so it's really stupid and fluffy and cheesy! True, most people write the way they write and there's nothing a displeased reader can do about it. I appreciate constructive criticism, but when I get destructive critism, it's like a smack in the face saying I'm not good enough! It's almost like my English teacher. I swear he had SOMETHING against me. Probably because I have an accent and he can't understand me! Oh well! Very true. If you don't like something the reader honestly shouldn't review. But me on the other hand, I end up reading so much I don't get time to review! ;;; it's all Piter's fault. She's a lot to manage!

****

Flame Ivy Moon:

I'm so pleased you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

AN: And those of you who don't review, thank you anyways!

Chapter 2: _Memories in the Present_

_flashback_

**_"No!" _**screamed a young boy around the age of five with chestnut brown hair. His hair was tied in a braid that was swinging violently behind him as his head shook. The other orphans stared at him; shocked that any one would talk back to Sister Helen.

"Sister Helen! You can't **CUT** her **HAIR! **Her mother tied it like that!"

A small girl with her hair tied in identical buns with streamers reaching her ankles sobbed, holding on to the boy's leg. Two other girls stood next to the smallest girl attempting to comfort her, but failing miserably. Another blonde with her tied in a bright red bow. The other had midnight colored hair, and her violet eyes glared at the older woman. Sister Helen nodded at the five-year-old boy, sighed and left the four youngsters in peace. When the boy was sure Sister Helen had left, he turned his attention to the other girls.

"Don't cry Bunny," the boy said, trying to comfort the younger girl. He bent down to her height. She threw her arms around his neck, bawling her eyes out on his shirt. She eventually stopped and fell asleep in his arms. He picked her up and placed her in the bed.

"I'm Duo," the boy told them. "What's your guys names'?"

The dark haired girl spoke for the three of them, "I'm Rei Kaoire Yuki. The blonde next to me is Minako Naomi Yuki. The little one is Serenity Tenshi Yuki."

"Sheesh! You guys have **LONG** names! Do you have nicknames?"

Rei nodded, "Rei, Mina and Sery."

Mi took this silence as an opportunity to speak, "We're sisters."

_end_

A female let out a loud sigh, filling the silent room with air. Her eyes staring longingly into the depths of space. Her arms were crossed over her chest as she leaned against the temple doors. Her robes gently fluttered around her feet as she shifted ever so slightly. She sighed, shifted her arms before completely relaxing them by either side of her, then entered the temple with her Seika to mediate; her long hair followed her every motion as she stepped inside and sat crossed legged in front of the Seika.

´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´

Several rooms down the hallway, her sister was thinking about the same time. She flicked her hair over her shoulder and held her head up by use of her hands with recently manicured nails. She was dressed in her yellow silk tank top and shorts for pajamas. It was one of those nights where she could not sleep. It was the Eve of the Maxwell Church Massacre. She let out a soft growl in the back of her throat and she punched her orange and yellow covered sheets before falling back onto the bed; lost in thought.

__

flashback

Sery awoke, looked around at her surroundings. Studying them carefully, she poked Mina, who was the closest to her, who awoke at Sery's gentle prodding her out of her sleep. Mi flipped over, muttered something incoherent and rubbed the sleep from her cerulean colored eyes. Her yellow over-sized t-shirt was wrapped around her lithe frame as if she were a mummy.

"Huh?" Mi stirred and looked at Sery. Sery grinned from ear to ear.

"Brother!" she chirped.

Mi nodded without much thought about it, "Yea Sery, he's our brother."

From down the hall they heard a shout from the other end of the church, "Everyone Arise!"

Rei and Duo sat up as if on cue. Both yawning and muttering protests about ungodly hours of getting up. Rei tugged at her red over-sized nightshirt and mumbled, "Mornin' Sery, Mi, Duo…"

Sery, still grinning, jumped on Duo's lap and chirped, "Brother!", then hugged him.

Duo glanced at Mi and Rei, confused. Mi grinned, "She says you're our brother!"

Duo grinned, "Ok!"

Then he hugged Sery's petite body, which was covered by his over-sized black t-shirt with a silver cross printed on the front of it and a pair of white wings on the back.

end

´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´

__

flashback

Fire.

Blazed like torches with an uncontrollable rage.

It was attempted to be put out.

But it was failed to be put out.

Debris.

It filled everyone's lungs.

A layer of it decorated everyone's body in the same shade of gray.  
She coughed and whined, "Rei-chan…"

No response filled her ears.

Her tiny body wasn't of much use to her because she was trapped under most of the burned and destroyed Maxwell Church. She coughed up blood, but did not see it.

"Mi-chan…"

She tried to move some of the rumble to get out. She felt a sharp stab at her arm and began sobbing.

"Duo-chan…"

A red line trickled down her arm. She stared at it helplessly. She cried some more.

Where were her sisters and brother? What was this red line? Why did she hurt so much? Where was Father Maxwell? Where was Sister Helen? What happened? Could anybody hear her? Why was it so dark in here? Where was she?

She heard something move and weakly cried out, **"HELP!"**

The rumble that was laying on top of her was suddenly moved and she tried to reach up, but the light blinded her eyes. She covered her eyes, which began to fill up with tears.

Two warm arms embraced her fragile body.

She curiously looked up, blue eyes rimmed in red. She saw a lady with black-dark-green hair tied in a bun and all she could do was stare at the lady in wonder.

"Are you mommy? Rei-chan? Mi-chan? Duo-chan? Is my big swiswters and big bwrother okat?" her mouth tumbled out questions.

Ruby eyes held a hint of happiness, "Yes, you can call me mommy. Your sisters are okay. I'll take care of you, okay?"

The little girl nodded mindlessly as she clutched onto the older woman's maroon colored jacket for dear life.

"Now, why don't you go to sleep? I'll take you home. Okay?"

The little girl's head bopped up and down in a positive. Then yawned and curled up in the lady's arms.

end

The memory was tainted; something she never wanted any other being to experience.

She let go of loud sigh, before rubbing her temples in frustration as she stared at the unblinkingly, unwavering, annoyingly bright blue computer screen in front of her. It was the only light on in the room, and somehow, it comforted her. Her dark blue eyes narrowed as she began clicking away on the keys creating a soft buzzing noise.

She remembered those days as if they had happened just yesterday; when she was only four. All three girls had taken the last names of their brother, Duo Maxwell. Whatever happened to her brother, Duo? He was nowhere to be found after the attack on the Maxwell Church, leaving her two sisters and herself were the only survivors, on colony L2 during the Maxwell Church Massacre.

´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´

_ flashback_

"**NO! **If she doesn't come, neither do I!" shouted a young boy with his black hair tied in a painful looking ponytail at the nape of his nape. His onyx eyes glared at the older man, while he held onto a younger girl, with a ferocity the older man wouldn't be able to break. She had hair in twin pigtails at the nape of her nape. Her tears rolled down her face and on the boy's violet shirt. She was his sister.

"If you come with me, I won't kill her," the man ordered in a monotone voice.

The boy looked at his sister, "I'm sorry Mei."

He turned his attention back to the man, "Fine, just as long as you don't kill her."

"See you again Fei," the little girl cried, before he was torn away from her.

end

He had been taken away by force, she was left alone and found by Doctor M; or, at least that is what the girls were told to call her. She then meet her new best friends, Sery, Rei, Mina and Lita. She regretted not knowing what happened to her brother, even though her trainers told her that he had died. She never believed them, nor did the rest of the girls.

She shifted her legs from their crossed positions into crossed at the ankles in front of her. She pushed up her glasses and continued reading. A strand of hair moved its way into her line of vision, so she tucked it behind her ear and murmured, "Fei-chan…"

´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´

__

flashback

It was any other day in Vatican City, Rome. Well, as normal as it came for the few survivors of the most recent attack by OZ.

"Tro-chan! Wait up!" cried a miniature female version of 'Tro-chan'.

Their brown hair was parted on one side of their face covering up one emerald eye. The little girl's bangs were parted on the right and the little boy's bangs were parted on the left. The only main difference between the two was the little girl was shorter by two inches and she had her hair in a ponytail in the middle of the back of her head.

'Tro-chan' turned around to see his baby sister run towards him. They were separated by two minutes and were hardily ever separated from one another.

"Hurry up Li-chan!" he cried, "you're slow!"

"SO?" she screamed at him and tugged on his toga when she had finally caught up with him.

When she had stopped panting, 'Tro-chan' hugged her. "I wove you sis…"

"I wuv you too Tro," she said. Then, as if the man were magic, he appeared, pulled the boy away from the little girl. Running from her, as far as possible without a second glance back. 'Tro-chan' was unable to move and was unconscious.

****

"LET HIM GO!" 'Li-chan' screamed as loud as possible. "Tro-chan… down't weave me…"

She sunk to her knees, sobbing her heart out.

"Down't weave me…"

end

That was forever imprinted in her memory. She hated that man. She would make him pay for taking him away; but at the age of six, she was not able to do much of anything but kick and scream. She vowed to learn how to fight, how to protect herself and ended up becoming a slave for some rich prince who had claimed she was his sister; only she was not. She only had one brother and that was "Tro-chan." His actually name was Trowa; but she could not pronounce it as a child and therefore he ended up with the nickname of "Tro-chan."

She gripped the porcelain dish tightly, causing it to hiss before it spilt down the middle. Blinking, she stared at the dish. That would make the ninth one this week. She let go a sigh and held back the tears as a choke of a sob made its way out of her throat. She told herself that she was alright; really she was. A lone crystalline tear trekked down her face before she wiped the remains off of her saddened face.

´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´ C ´

Today:  
  
These four girls, including another youngster a year older than the rest, were picked up and trained by Doctor M, Professor K and Mentor T.

Serenity Tenshi Yuki-Maxwell, Rei Kaoire Yuki-Maxwell, Minako Naomi Yuki-Maxwell, Meilin Tomoyo Chang and Litanya Nicole Barton; now under codenames and attending Peacecraft Academy.

Five girls:

Angelina Solo.

Demon Hino.

Deity Aino.

Sakura Kino.

Alarista Mizuno.

Three new instructors:

Doctor M.

Professor K.

Mentor T.

New gundams:

Chaos.

Marusu.

Viinasu.

Maakyurii.

Yupiteru.

A new OZ:

Blood Moon: Massacre.

A new mission:

Destroy threat to the peace

And protect Relena Peacecraft.

Welcome to the world of pure insanity.

AN:


End file.
